‘PLBAR B1’ originated as a limb sport mutation of ‘Cripps Pink’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,880). It was discovered by the inventor in a cultivated orchard at Pemberton, Western Australia during the 1999-2000 growing season. ‘PLBAR B1’ was asexually propagated by field grafting during the 2001-2002 growing season at Pemberton, and has been shown to remain true to type over successive generations.
‘PLBAR B1’ is a new and distinct apple tree notable for its exceptional color and early maturity as compared to ‘Cripps Pink.’ Fruit of the new variety is mature and ready for harvest about 14 to 18 days earlier than fruit of ‘Cripps Pink,’ as measured by a difference of 2 to 3 points in the industry standard starch score range of 1 to 6.